The New Kids on the Block
by EtFactaEstLux
Summary: When a new family of 4 move into the house across the road from the Flynn-Fletcher family, the summer vacation before the gangs senior year is sure to prove interesting. Set 7 years in the future, the gang has just started their last true school summer vacation. With the new kids on the block, who knows what could happen?


***Okay. Deep Breaths. You can do this***

 **Hi everybody! So. I was bored, and admittedly procrastinating from doing more important things, such as assignments and stuff, so I thought I'd try my hand (again) at doing this. I typed up a first chapter, and I'm genuinely curious to see what everybody thinks of it. If it's no good, I'll just type up something and wrap it up, but if anybody likes it, and I can push myself to do this regularly, I might actually make a full story. Also, just a point, the only thing I made in the following story was the original characters. Everything else is owned by, well, people with much more creativity than me. I'd seriously appreciate any and all feedback, whether it be good, bad, or whatever. Yeah. So. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Phineas Flynn stood by the gate to his backyard, staring across the road. A moving truck was parked outside of what used to be the Garcia-Shapiro residence, but Isabella and her family hadn't lived there for over a year. Phineas's younger stepbrother Ferb Fletcher came and joined him by the front gate. "First time in a while that there has been activity over the road, hey Ferb? I wonder who's moving in to Isabella's old house?" The brother's attention was drawn back across the road, where a car had pulled up. A family of 4 hopped out, the parents and three children looking like they were about ready to collapse. Phineas turned back to Ferb. "Well, with that house now full again, I guess that is the end of that." A sound from the back of the yard diverted the brother's attention.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin?" Isabella had joined them in the backyard, curious as to what held the attention of the two brothers. Phineas walked over to where she stood. "Hey Isabella, good to see you're using that gate we built for you between our yards. It just made it easier for you, since you live next to us now instead of across the road. We were just checking out the people who were moving into your old house! Wanna come see?" Isabella and the boys walked over to the gate to see if anything new had happened across the road. To their surprise, they saw a boy their age walking towards them. He was tall and well-built, with jet black hair. He was wearing black jeans and a black and green shirt. He walked up to the trio.

"Hi guys, my name's Zeke. We've just moved into the neighbourhood, thought I'd do the friendly thing and come introduce myself." The boys accent piqued Phineas's curiosity.

"Hi Zeke. My name is Phineas, this is my brother Ferb and this is our friend Isabella. Nice to meet you, welcome to the neighbourhood! Where are you moving here from?" Zeke smiled.

"Ahh, you noticed the accent, huh? My family just moved to America from Australia. Before this, I was living in outback Australia, apart from my family, there wasn't anyone for kilometres!" It's gonna be different living in the suburbs, that's for sure!" Isabella looked confused.

"Kilometres? What is that, like some Australian time zone?" Phineas laughed.

"No silly," Phineas said. "It's a measure of distance they use in Australia, kinda like we use a mile!" Isabella blushed, something that Zeke immediately picked up on. He wondered…

"Oh." Isabella said. "I knew that, I was just testing you. You'll be glad to know you passed the test". Isabella turned away, trying to hide the blush on her face from Phineas. Zeke spoke.

"Anyway, I'm glad to have met you all. My younger sibling, I'd introduce you to him, but he seems to have wandered off. Sebastian... Who knows where he is. He could be anywhere, probably getting himself into trouble." At this point, they heard someone shouting. "Zeeeeeeeeke, heeeeeelp!". Zeke turned and ran in the direction of the shouting, with Phineas, Ferb and Isabella following close behind.

Zeke eventually found where the shouting was coming from; his younger brother, Sebastian, was being held upside down by a well-built teenager. Coming up from behind, Zeke spoke loudly. "Listen here mate, unless you want to end up making medical history, drop the nerd." The trio of friends chasing Zeke caught up as the teenager holding Sebastian turned around. Phineas sighed, then spoke loudly.

"Buford, seriously? They've only been in the neighbourhood for 20 minutes, and you've already picked on one of them? Besides, didn't you say you were trying to cut back on your bullying this summer vacation? You've made 3 days before going right back to it!" Buford Van Stomm looked at the 4 teenagers in front of him, before putting the new boy down.

"What? I was just trying to figure out who he was, I hadn't seen him before? Us Van Stomm's are very curious people, particularly when it comes to identifying new people!" Zeke glanced at Phineas, who groaned. Zeke spoke next.

"Well… Buford, wasn't it? My name is Ezekial, but my friends call me Zeke. This is my little brother, Sebastian. Now that your curiosity has been satisfied, please don't pick my brother up again. It won't end well for you." Buford looked at the new boy, wondering whether to pay attention to the warning. Zeke looked quite fit and muscular, and would probably to get the best of Buford if he decided to make good of his warning. Meanwhile, Isabella noticed something interesting about how protective Zeke was of Sebastian. Almost like there was a dark side to it, some pain hidden behind the protective brother façade. Isabella dismissed the thought, she barely knew the guy, she shouldn't be reading too much into what she thought she might be seeing. She tuned back into the conversation going on between the two new boys.

"…and just why exactly did you wander off anyway? Into a brand-new neighbourhood, somewhere you've never been before, right after a trip that seemed to take forever? Your brain is supposed to be gigantic, doesn't it contain any sort of common sense?" Zeke seemed to be rather upset with his younger brother. Sebastian started to defend himself.

"I know, I know, it was a silly thing to do, but hear me out. I was getting out of the car, I sat on the gutter and across the road I see a platypus. Now, being Australian, where platypuses are from, I was naturally curious as to exactly what this platypus was doing in suburban America. I started following it, which is when I ran into this pleasant fellow here." Zeke looked bemused.

"You saw… a platypus. A platypus. In the middle of Danville, in America. How long was that trip? Let me feel your forehead, you might have a fever or something." To the side, Phineas laughed, before filling in some information for the boys.

"Your brother isn't delusional, he probably saw our pet platypus, Perry. He has a habit of wandering off during the day, it's almost a shame Buford interrupted, we could've finally discovered where Perry goes every day. Anyway, hi Sebastian! My name is Phineas, this is my brother Ferb, and our neighbour and close friend Isabella, and you've met Buford." Phineas gestured towards Ferb, Isabella and Buford respectively, before continuing. "We just wanted to say welcome to the neighbourhood, and to Danville. You'll probably see a lot of commotion from across the street, Ferb and I live by one principle during summer vacation, and that's to make the most of every day! You're welcome to come over and join us if you like, we usually invent things to pass the day. It's easier now that our sister Candace isn't here trying to bust us every day." Sebastian smiled. Inventing things? Every day? Sounds like his kind of people! Ezekiel grinned.

"Looks like you've got my little brothers attention. Well, I guess it would be fun to finally have some people to hang out with. Spending your days with nothing but kangaroos and wombats all the time gets tedious." Buford looked confused. Was Zeke speaking another language? Kanga-whats? Who-bats? Zeke continued. "So, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, is that all of this friendship circle? Or are there more excitable teenagers to come?" Isabella answered this question.

"Well usually there's another boy that hangs out with Buford, his name is Baljeet. He's Indian, and very smart. He graduated high school a year early, ahead of all of us. Apart from Baljeet, there's a group of girls who are my closest female friends, we've been together forever. There's Ginger, she and Baljeet have a thing going, Milly, she and Buford have an on-and-off relationship that I think is on right now, Katie, Gretchen, Holly, and Adyson. You'll probably meet all of them at some point, maybe today if you stick around, I think everyone was planning to meet here, as usual." Phineas nodded in agreement, before adding to what Isabella had said.

"You guys are probably exhausted from your long trip, so feel free to not join us today if you like." Zeke agreed, both he and Seb needed some rest. It had been a big move, and an equally big introduction. The easily excitable group of friends seemed to have a tendency to be a bit… overwhelming. He turned and thanked each of the four friends, who in return welcomed them to the neighbourhood. Well, all except Ferb. He just gave a thumbs up.

"He… he doesn't talk much, does he?" Zeke asked Phineas.

"That's Ferb's way, he's sort of the strong, silent type. He only really says something when it needs to be said." Ferb nodded and gave another thumbs up.

"Okay then. Well, thank you for the kind introductions, I guess we'll be seeing you around!" With this, Sebastian and Ezekiel turned back and walked to their new home, giving one last wave before going inside. Buford spoke first.

"Okay, but I'm still confused. What's a kangaroo and a wombat?" Isabella and Phineas looked at each other, and Isabella recognised that gleam she'd come to love in Phineas's eye. Sure enough…

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." Phineas declared loudly, as the 4 friends walked back to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.

* * *

 **So. There you have it. Chapter 1. Again guys, seriously, any and all feedback would be greatly appreciated, good or bad. Let me know if you guys want to see more. And yeah. That's it.**

 _ **Et Facta Est Lux!**_


End file.
